


Es que eso no es irrelevante.

by PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce/pseuds/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn, Carol y Carl están asombrados.<br/>Pero Glenn es el más afectado.<br/>¿Qué es lo que ven sus ojos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es que eso no es irrelevante.

Glenn le miraba asombrado.  
No es que lo admirase, obvio que no, pero aquello había sido sorprendente.  
Y no es que lo fuese a admitir nunca. Con saberlo él, era suficiente.  
Carol estaba igual o peor que Glenn, y ni hablar de Carl.  
Los tres pares de ojos no quitaban la vista de aquel hombre al que hacía mucho conocían. Aquel a quien siempre veían con ropa sucia, sin mangas y bastante maltrecha, que le daban un aspecto de vagabundo, que, dadas las circunstancias del mundo en el que vivían, sí, bueno, no era un adjetivo muy relevante.  
Claro que para Glenn aquel aspecto era de todo menos repugnante. ¿Atractivo? ¿Incitador? ¿Intimidante? Algo así, capaz, pero eso tampoco lo diría a nadie.  
Maggie apareció segundos después y Carol logró salir de su asombro, Carl reaccionó al oír a Maggie decir algo como:  
-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?  
O al menos eso cree él que dijo, pues estaba tan concentrado en el movimiento de los músculos ajenos que la voz de la fémina le traspasó los oídos sin pararse a ser escuchada.  
-¿Estás bien, Glenn?-preguntó Daryl, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a él.  
-¿Eh?-reaccionó-Sí. Sí, estoy bien.  
Pero en realidad, no lo estaba.  
Es que...no es irrelevante ver a Daryl sin remera, no.  
Eso era algo que Glenn mataría por ver.  
Y no sólo él...

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo sé, es un asco. Y lo admito.  
> Pero no aguantaba las ganas de entrar en AO3 o en el fandom de TWD. Porque son bien rarita :D  
> Como sea, si les gusta, bien(?  
> Si no, bien(?  
> Si me lo quieren decir, coméntenme algo.  
> Si se quieren hacer notar, un kudo(?  
> Gracias si llegaste hasta acá, y si no, nunca te enterarás de que te iba a dar las gracias.  
> *Adiós!*  
> pd:es de 222 palabras(?) *comentario random***


End file.
